I just want A shower
by Roniturtle
Summary: Leo wants to just take a shower, but Raphael has other ideas, some slight tcest, (Don't like don't read), Don't own tmnt
1. Chapter 1

I Just Want A Shower

Leo walked out of the lab, he was tired and frustrated. His entire body ached and he felt dirty from head to toe. He looked back at the lab with a sigh before continuing into the hall toward the bathroom.

"Hey Leo," Don called after him. "Don't go too far, I'm going to want to check you out too."

Leo huffed."I'm not that bad Don, just look after Mikey."

"Okay, go and rest then, I'll be in your room to check you out in a bit."

"I just want a shower first Don, I'll come back to you when I'm done." Without waiting for a reply, Leo continued his way toward the bathroom. His mind thinking back about the nights events. He knew he should not dwell on what happened, as his Sensei has told him many times, 'you can not change the past, only learn from it,' but the only way to learn from it was to think about what went wrong, and he knew that was something he would probably be doing well into the next day.

With a heavy sigh, Leo took one last look around the lair, Raph had gone to see Splinter to report on the nights events and he figured he could talk to Splinter in the morning, so Leo then walked into the bathroom. Directly in front of him was the sink with the mirror on top, he stared at his reflection sadly. "At least we all made it back home alive," he told himself, "I should be happy about that." So why was he so upset? Because his baby brother, Mikey, had been injured and, the more he thought about it, the more he blamed himself.

He looked from the mirror to the sink, "No," he told himself wearily, "I definitely want a shower." To the left of him was the toilet and by the toilet was the bathtub, "or maybe a bath." Leo's legs hurt and the thought of standing in the shower felt exhausting. He turned back to his reflection, there were cuts over his arms and legs covered in dirt, blood and cement from the building that had fallen on top of him and now the thought of sitting in water with all that filth floating around him made him feel rather disgusted. His gaze wandered over to the right side of the bathroom where a large shower stall was calling his name.

Leo made his way over toward the front of the stall. It was a fairly big shower stall, one that he, along with Raph and Mikey, had helped Don to enlarge and add three additional faucets, two on the side and one in the back. As the turtles had gotten older and larger, they realized they needed more space. They also realized they enjoyed each others company in more ways then one and playing in the shower became a favorite way to 'relax' with each other as well as help scrub each other's shells. But right now Leo just wanted to get clean, get checked out by Don and then go to bed. He leaned in and turned on the water. While the water warmed up, Leo stripped himself of his mask, elbow and knee pads, belt and weapons, then stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo hummed appreciatively as the warm water ran down his aching body. He looked down to see the water mixed with crimson red pool around his feet and wince slightly as the water began to sting his more deeper cuts. As he allowed the water to relax him, his mind went back to the evening's events.

Three hours earlier

The turtles had been out on patrol, enjoying the cool evening breeze and jumping from roof top to roof top when a loud bang could be heard nearby. Stopping at the edge of the roof, the turtles looked down to see about half a dozen footbots breaking into an abandon warehouse.

Right away, Leo felt something was wrong, "Alright guys, lets take it slow and stealthy." He cautioned. It didn't make sense to him that the footbots were being as noisy as they were.

The four turtles made their way inside the building as quietly as possible and watched as the footbots began opening various boxes.

"Wonder what they're looking for?" Don questioned aloud.

"This is an old kraang warehouse," Raph replied, "maybe some equipment for the shredder."

"Alright guys," Leo said, "let's take them down."

The four turtles charged the footbots, taking all but one down easily. Mikey quickly followed the one footbot out of the warehouse into an alley and with a loud "Boyakasha," smashed his nunchucks on the bot's head bringing him to the ground.

His brothers joined him and looked at the equipment in the bot's hands.

"Any ideas Donnie?" Leo asked.

Before Donnie could reply a low growl came from above. "I've got an excellent idea,"

"Dogpound!"Mikey yelled. Another figure stood next to him.

"Xever." Raph said with disdainment.

"Let's see if turtle soup will be on the menu tonight." Xever laughed.

The turtles looked around and suddenly they were surrounded by at least a dozen more foot bots.

It was a trap and the turtles fell right into it. They fought hard for several minutes, holding their own against the foot ninjas when suddenly Dogpound slammed Mikey into the wall of the warehouse and began to mercilessly pummeled the young turtle into unconsciousness. Leo had seen what had happened and quickly finished his footbot off before coming to Mikey's rescue. He rammed his foot into Dogpound's stomach, throwing the warrior off his brother and over to the farthest side of the alley. Concerned for his brother, he bent down to inspect Mikey's injuries, making sure there were no broken bones or other serious wounds. He was just about to yell to Raph and Donnie to retreat when a loud growl behind him caused him to look up. Dogpound was running toward him and throwing something that looked like a bomb toward him and Mikey. Leo had no time to think, he instinctively flung himself on his brother's body shielding him from the blast.

As Dogpound threw the bomb, Raph had seen what was going on and quickly ran toward the overgrown dog, he tried to push Dogpound down to the ground before he could hurl the explosive but too late, the bomb sailed through the air at an awkward angle and hit against the side of the wall a few feet from where Leo and Mikey were. The bomb exploded and the side of the building came down on the two turtles just as Leo put himself on top of his brother. The other turtles along with Dogpound and Xever were thrown against the other side of the alley.

For several minutes, Donnie and Raph worked frantically to get to the two brothers, calling and shouting their names, begging them to respond. Finally, when everything had been cleared, they found Leo dazed, his arms and legs full of cuts and bruises. Blood flowing from some of the more deeper cuts, but he had managed to cover his head and with his hands and thankfully, he had no injuries to his head. Mikey was still unconscious but from the beating he had taken from Dogpound. Thanks to Leo, Mikey had escaped the explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

While Leo continued to enjoy the shower and berate himself at the same time, he failed to notice the door to the bathroom had opened and a pair of green feet crept up to the shower. A green three fingered hand silently took hold of the curtain and forced it open with a loud swoosh.

"Ahhh!" Leo yelled, almost falling against the shower wall. "Geez Raph, give a turtle a heart attack why don't ya." Leo said, panting.

Raph let out a low chuckle, "just wanted to see if you needed your shell scrubbed?"

Leo rolled his eyes. While he wouldn't mind having someone else scrub his shell, with Raph it usually led to other things, and right now he was just not in the mood.

"Thanks Raph, but all I want to do is just take a shower, nothing else."

"I'm not offering anything else. Just figured your arms still ached and even with the back brush it might be too painful for you to do it yourself." he replied.

Leo sighed, "Okay, as long as that's all your here for."

Raph put his hands up innocently, closed Leo's side of the curtain and walked to back where he turned on the faucet. Leo jumped as some of the cold sprayed him.

"Yeow!" Leo screamed. Raph gave a low chuckle. "Oops, sorry."

Raph proceeded to strip himself of his gear then climbed into the shower behind Leo. At this point, Leo was finally soaping himself up and Raph noticed he winced a little as the soap touched his scratches. He also had noticed earlier that Leo seemed to be deep in thought.

"Your not still beating yourself up over what happened this evening, are you fearless?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Leo responded, rather irate. "I felt something was wrong, the footbots don't normally make noise when they're trying to rob a place, or go out without one of the shredder's minions with them." Leo let out a defeated sigh, "Because of me Mikey got hurt."

"Because of you, Mikey was saved from being beaten to a pulp and blasted to smithereens." Raph stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Leo turned to look at Raph. He was about to argue the point but Raph continued as he took the back brush full of soap from Leo and turned him back to the wall.

"Because of you," Raph started scrubbing Leo's shell with a gentle touch. "ALL of us came home tonight and now we know how low the foot and shredder can get."

Leo leaned into the gentle rubbings of his shell, the gentle administrations made him feel relaxed and listening to Raph's lecture made him smile, knowing that the Shredder would be once again getting a report of how the turtles got away.

"And because of you," Raph continued, handing Leo back the brush, turning him around and making him look directly in the eye, "Mikey will wake tomorrow with nothing more then a headache."

Leo looked back at Raph and smiled, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thanks Raph, you always do know how to make me feel better."

Leo rinsed himself off and turned back to Raph, " Can I scrub your shell for you now?" He held up the scrub brush, soap dripping off it.

"Yeah," Raph said, but then started to lean closer to Leo, took the brush back and placed on a shelf that held other bath supplies, "But first, I think you deserve a little reward for being so selfless today." He brought his mouth down on the crook of Leo's neck and began running his tongue up and down from his jaw line to his shoulder.

Outside of the bathroom door, Donnie let out an annoyed huff. "Guess I'll have to wait a little longer to check Leo out." He thought to himself as the sound of soft moans and laughter could be heard. He was just about to turn away when a mischievous grin spread on his lips. "Of course...I could do with a shower too." He smiled and went in.

okay, so I had to add a third chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
